


metal arms

by Kamaete



Category: Homestuck, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Metal Arms - Freeform, Vriska Serket's Metal Arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>welcome to the metal arm club, the short stack off screen is edward elric</p>
            </blockquote>





	metal arms




End file.
